


Fast and Furious

by Gaqalesqua



Series: The Devil's Dance [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Banter, Biting, Bondage, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dita is a terrible police officer, Dom/sub, F/M, Femsub, Handcuffs, Local man is enormous drama queen over speeding ticket, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Trucks, Trying to 'not today Satan' your arousal is super difficult, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, tl;dr ask permission before recording your partners in bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Dita tries to enforce the law. It goes badly. And then it doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

11pm, somewhere in the Whitetails, and Dita was parked in a lay-by, wondering if anyone was going to be pulling some stupid stunts on the road.

It had been quiet for a couple hours now. Only a few cars had come by, all being good drivers and obeying the speed limit. There’d been a few of those Peggie cars rumbling along, but given that they were all over the place these days, Dita had just checked radar and been glad that none of them were going nuts.

Bunch of fucking wackjobs, all of them.

Least Staci would come and take over in an hour.

Like her thoughts had conjured trouble from thin air, lights flashed in her rear view, and Dita looked up just in time. Her patrol car actually _rocked_ as a truck went racing by. She cursed.

95 in a 60 zone. Jesus. And in the _mountains_...

So _close_ to being able to turn in…

Switching on the lights, she turned on the siren, and chased after her only speed freak of the night.

The driver didn’t make her run far, and pulled over after just a few seconds. Ok, that boded well. She probably wouldn’t have to fight them…

Or not.

Her headlights illuminated the white paint job of a Peggie pickup truck, and Dita spat out another curse as she pulled over behind them. She quickly grabbed her gun, just in case, and then picked up her torch, climbing out of the car. The cabin’s lights were on already, and she could see the figure in the front was a man, large and broad-shouldered.

 _Joy_.

Radio was on her hip, in case she needed backup…

She tucked her torch into her belt, but close enough to keep it on hand, and reached the vehicle, just in time for her damn stomach to vacate the premises.

The driver already had his window down, and when her eyes met his, Dita wanted to run.

Jacob _fucking_ Seed was looking back at her.

One eyebrow rose. “Is there a problem?” he drawled.

“Are you aware you were going 35 miles over the speed limit?” she asked, giving him a friendly smile.

Jacob _blinked_ at her.

She hadn’t _met_ the Seeds, not really. There’d been calls of noise complaints about them from all over the county. Jacob’s problems tended to be revolve around the wolves that he raised. John was...always in the station. Always. Whenever she was there. Talking about atonement and salvation and being ridiculously _slimy_. Lawyer to a t.

The less said about Joseph, the better.

“Sir, I’m going to need you to step out of the vehicle,” she began. “I’m going to need your license too.”

Jacob stared at her for a few moments, like he was considering what to do with her. Then he made a conceding face, and Dita stepped back to let him exit the vehicle. He kept his eyes on her the whole time he pulled out his license, and the back of her neck prickled as she headed back to her cruiser with it and put his details into her computer.

She probably should’ve guessed he’d have a previous charge for speeding, though it wasn’t reckless, but the _murder and arson_ as a juvenile was not something she expected to come up. Blinking, Dita patted her gun, and then checked her had some cuffs on her.

“Is there a problem, officer?” he called.

“Was that a serious question?” she replied, fighting down her nervous giggle. “You have a previous conviction for speeding, and you were driving, pretty damn recklessly, at 35 miles over the speed limit. Have you taken anything this evening?”

Jacob’s brow quirked. “Like?”

Dita leaned into her cubby and pulled out a breathalyser. She hopped out of her car, and approached him. “Blow, please,” she instructed.

Jacob gave her that _look_ again, like he was considering which hole to throw her body into, but he leaned forward and did as he was told. Dita, slightly giddy, couldn’t help but notice just how far down he was leaning. Oh god. She was _so_ not designed to be a police officer.

He was clean. She knew some Peggies got high off that Bliss stuff, but him? Nothing. Not even a hint of booze. Ok, that was good.

“Are you carrying anything, sir?” she asked.

This time, he looked at her like she was stupid. Dita kept her gaze level, her smile still in place, and waited for his answer.

“I have a knife, a pistol and a .50 cal rifle,” he eventually replied.

“Okay, where are those?”

He pulled his camo shirt up to show her the knife and the pistol were on him, and then gestured to his truck. “Rifle’s in there.”

Dita nodded. “I’m going to pat you down, so please hold your arms out for me.”

Ok, he was _definitely_ considering where to bury her now. She tried to ignore it as best the could, and slipped behind him first. Her hands were _shaking_ as they touched him, going for the knife and the pistol first and quickly tossing them down onto the passenger seat of her car. She half-expected him to grab at her, drag her back and snap her neck, and somehow the sensation of _danger_ behind her just got her blood pumping.

 _Fucking hell, Bharman, why didn’t you go for the therapy job, you could be in a cushy office right now, instead of hoping that Jacob Seed doesn’t murder you_.

She left his truck alone; she’d need a warrant to search that. Besides, whilst he was co-operating now - and that was _suspicious_ \- she had a feeling that if she went for the vehicle, he might stop playing so nice.

“I’m gonna need you to take your jacket off,” Dita told him, as calmly as she could.

Jacob looked at her over his shoulder, paused, and then turned away, shrugging the camouflage jacket off his shoulders and tossing it into the back of his pickup. The word _why_ went unspoken, but if was obvious in every movement he made. Dita found herself staring at his back, her mouth suddenly dry. Wow. Ok. This was going to be _so_ bad for her libido.

She should probably stop staring and search him.

He clearly had nothing strapped to his arms, so she went straight for his sides, patting gently to check that there was nothing under his shirt. Oh god. Oh, _god_. He wasn’t soft. The body underneath her hands was all compact muscle, and she tried not to get distracted again by the difference in height as she confirmed that there was, in fact, nothing hidden beneath the grey cotton.

 _You could, legally, get him to take his shirt off_ , part of her whispered.

Yeah, sure - even if she _was_ that kind of person, like _hell_ she could look Earl in the eye if John burst through the door ranting about improper conduct of an officer…

“We good?” Jacob grunted, giving her another look.

“Not yet,” she told him. Wow, her bullshit must be getting better, because that almost sounded _breezy_.

He turned away. Dita tried to silently take a deep breath. And by the way he snorted, she seemed to have failed miserably.

“I’m not gonna bite,” he drawled, as she knelt down.

 _Okay Dita, rule number one - don’t fucking grab his ass like you’re a pervert with no self control on a power kick, and we’ll be good_.

His jeans didn’t look loose enough to be hiding anything, but Dita didn’t like the thought of being caught out, so she simply placed both legs on his thigh and began to pat down, slowly and thoroughly. Just like his back and sides, his legs were strong and muscled, and she couldn’t lie, if this were a consensual scenario where she and Jacob were playing pretend in the run up to fucking, it would’ve been fun.

However, it wasn’t.

So she tried not to squeeze, because this whole thing just felt _indecent_ , and Jacob’s brother was a _lawyer_ , and she’d been in Hope County for all of a week when she decided to join the police.

He wasn’t carrying, neither of his legs were hiding any little secrets, and she stood up, finally moving around him, and trying to ignore the way his shirt stretched against his stomach with his arms raised like this. Well, definitely nothing squirrelled away there, either.

“We good?” he asked, lowering his arms.

Dita tilted her head, her brow raising. “I have to take you in for recklessly driving 35 miles over the speed limit and call in someone to take your car. We’re not really _good_ , Mr Seed.”

Something came over his face that made Dita suddenly very, very scared for her life. It was a hardening in the eyes.

“Maybe don’t call me that,” he suggested, but it sounded like an order.

Dita stepped back. “Ok then. I’m arresting you for speeding. Please put your hands behind your back.”

Those blue eyes narrowed. “You try putting those cuffs on me, and you’ll be the one wearing them instead.”

Oh, sweet lord have _mercy_.

The images those words conjured up were accompanied by a sharp intake of breath that she suddenly realised came from _her_. Fuck, _wow_.

“You’re resisting arrest?” she asked, placing one hand on her pistol.

Jacob folded his arms. “I’m telling you, don’t cuff me.”

Her brow arched. “You genuinely think I’m going to put you in my car _without_ cuffs on?”

Jacob gazed down at her. “You really wanna do this?”

Dita stared at him. “Do I wanna what, arrest you?”

“For driving down an empty road in the dead of night,” Jacob added.

“I’m not sure if you understand this, but laws exist even if you break them when no one’s around,” Dita pointed out. “Which, you know, is why I’m taking you in, because I _was_ around when you broke one.”

Jacob chuckled.

The sound dropped straight between her thighs.

“What are you gonna do if I don’t come quietly?” he asked. “Call for backup? Kill me?”

“Jesus, you dramatic bastard,” Dita snapped, “are you seriously willing to die over a _speeding ticket_?”

“It’s almost midnight, you’re alone, all I did was floor it a little,” Jacob said, like it made perfect sense to him. “Just get back in your car.”

Dita felt herself _seethe_. Seriously, these _assholes_. He was talking to her like he was addressing a truant teenager. “Put your hands behind your back and turn around.”

“You must really want to get cuffed,” Jacob murmured.

“Thinking you’re above the law will do that to a girl,” Dita shot back, pulling her cuffs out. She should call for backup. She should. But Jacob Seed was standing there with folded arms and his voice had just _dropped_ to a low drawl, and at this point, she had a feeling he would probably just embarrass her, not kill her.

“Last chance to back out, officer,” he warned.

Dita could’ve pulled so many of those cliched _are you threatening a police officer_ lines in the last ten minutes, but she didn’t have the ego.

“You gonna put your hands out?” she asked.

Jacob’s eyes were on her, and they didn’t make her feel like he was sizing up the depth of the pit to throw her in this time.

Dita took a few steps around him. He didn’t move, except to watch her, and she reached out for his wrist, her heart pounding in her chest.

And the moment her fingertips brushed his pulse, he danced out of the way.

 _Fucking hell, I’m playing tag with a grown man_ , Dita realised.

He was a few feet away from her, still as a statue, and she paused. Was she seriously going to do this? She was probably going to end up in trouble.

He made a _come on_ gesture with his hands and Dita rolled her eyes, stepping over to him. Just like last time, he didn’t move, so Dita grabbed his wrist.

A hand wrapped around hers and pulled her fingers off him with one swift wrench, and then Dita was almost falling against Jacob Seed. Or she was, until he threw her forward, and she ended up on his truck, ass in the air. And before she could move, his heavy bulk was on her, the cuffs - when had he gotten those?! - clicking around her wrists.

Dita gasped, her body stiffening against his.

“You done embarrassing yourself?” Jacob rumbled, and _boy_ did that provide a fresh wave of interesting mental images. Dita saved some of them away for later.

Then she bucked up, trying to crack her head against his nose. His arm slammed across her back and pinned her to the back of the truck, hips pressing hard against her ass. Oh, and _speaking of hard against her ass…_

“You know,” _Dita Bharman, sealing her own fate once again,_ “I didn’t realise you were playing hard to get, Jacob.”

She could feel him shift behind her, and a grunt escaped him that sounded vaguely like _huh_.

“Police officers allowed to be soliciting members of the public?” he asked casually.

“You’ve got me bent over your truck.” Dita congratulated herself on keeping her voice even. “I think we’re past soliciting.”

A thoughtful _hmm_ came from behind her. Dita shifted her hips a little and Jacob shoved his body forward, his erection obvious against his jeans. The amount of puns about _disarming_ him and him _packing_ just came thick and fast.

“You’re a terrible cop,” Jacob told her, leaning down to murmur into her ear. “You could’ve called for backup, could’ve shot me, could’ve done anything else. But here you are, ass up on my truck and asking to fuck.”

“I like to improvise,” Dita replied.

Jacob chuckled. “I see that.”

His hand left her cuffed wrists and slipped down her back, hooking into her pants and skirting around the waistband until they reached her belt buckle.

“You’re not gonna run crying to your Sheriff, are you, little girl?” Jacob asked casually. The pet name was doing something _sinful_ between Dita’s thighs, and she responded by rocking her hips into his lap. Jacob groaned.

“Don’t worry, Seed,” _there was a pun there, just waiting_ , “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Her pants loosened. Jacob’s fingers were tugging on her zip. “You think I’m gonna kiss you?”

She couldn’t crane her head far enough to stare at him, but she wriggled a little more. “C’mon, honey, I’m _cute_.”

Jacob laughed softly behind her, still keeping her pinned with one arm as he worked her pants and panties down her legs. As the cool night air wisped against her skin, he kicked her legs open, and Dita hadn’t realised just how _wet_ she actually was until his fingers touched her. She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her, and though she couldn’t move with him holding her down, she shifted her hips as best she could. His touch combed through the soaked, wiry curls, and his amused laughter was doing nothing to dampen her arousal.

“God, you’re the worst cop,” he told her, his fingers tracing up and down her slit, rubbing at her clit. His fingertips were rough against the sensitive skin, but it felt _good_ , and Dita parted her thighs as wide as she could get them.

“I’m, _fuck_ , unorthodox,” she agreed, “b-but, _ohh_ , you’re the one who... _oohh_ …”

Jacob pushed two thick fingers into her and began to stroke back and forth. Shivers wracked Dita’s body briefly, and with the only thing to look at being the sides of the truck, she found herself concentrating on the wet _noise_ of his hand. Oh boy. Jacob was right. She was a _terrible_ cop. And this was absolutely the worst thing she’d ever done. She probably _should_ have shot him when she had the chance…

Jacob added another finger, and Dita arched up into his arm with a yelp that just made him laugh again.

“You do this for every criminal, little girl? Or am I just lucky?”

That fucking pet name. She groaned, just as he slipped one finger out and let it run against her clit. He was doing this on purpose, the bastard.

“Just you!” Dita managed to gasp out. Because this was a small county and she wasn’t stupid. Because Peggies didn’t usually go near where she was. And because Jacob fucking Seed ticked every _rough and dubious_ fantasy she’d ever had.

“Glad to hear it,” Jacob grunted, and his hand left her. She could hear the jingle of his belt buckle, then his zipper, and then his erection was pressing against her slit and Dita stopped breathing for a second.

“Jesus,” she panted.

“Jacob,” he corrected, and slipped into her.

The man currently burying his cock to the hilt inside her was 6’1, and Dita was half surprised and mostly pleased to find that he was _entirely_ proportionate, thick, filling her perfectly. His fingers were still slick as he grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing. He didn’t move for a few seconds, except for a couple tiny rolls of his hips that seemed more like him settling than him trying to fuck.

“I’m gonna let your shoulders up, little girl.” Jacob’s arm relaxed a bit. “You behave and don’t try to hit me.”

“Yes sir,” Dita replied with a breathless laugh, and Jacob let her up. It was _tempting_ to try and throw her head back to crack his nose, but that would mean him pulling out of her, and Dita didn’t want that at _all_.

Jacob’s free hand snaked up her shirt, and Dita arched up to let him push his hand beneath her bra and grab a handful of her breast as his hips started rocking slowly against hers. Air wisped across her shoulders as he tugged her green shirt down with his other hand. It was swiftly followed by the straps of her tank top, and then her bra, and Jacob slipped his hand out of her shirt, leaving her breasts exposed to the cool air.

He gripped her cuffed wrists and pinned her to the truck with his weight, using the vehicle and her bindings as leverage. Dita would have curled her foot up around his thigh if her legs hadn't been caught in the pants locked around her knees, and she had to settle for feeling her toes curl instead.

"You're good at taking orders, little girl," Jacob said, sounding amused and breathless at the same time.

"Model officer, me," Dita told him, arching.

Jacob's thrusts slapped his hips against her ass. She heard him let out a few dirty chuckles behind her, and one of his hands grasped a handful of her backside and squeezed.

"You're a model _something_ , pet," he murmured.

Oh, _fuck_ him. He _had_ to know what that was doing to her as she shifted beneath him.

"You like the view, huh?" she gasped, clenching down on him.

Jacob growled. "I like you bent over like this and accepting your place, so be a good girl for me."

"Yes sir," Dita breathed.

Jacob let out an _mmm_ that sounded half aroused and half thoughtful. She tried to work her hips with his thrusts, and succeeded in tearing a groan from him. His rough palm slid up her ass, around her hip. Dita's stomach flipped as she waited for it to dip between her thighs, but it didn't. Instead, it slid up her belly, and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Is that really necessARY!"

She yelped as his other hand cracked against her ass.

"None of this was necessary, baby girl," Jacob murmured, "and it wouldn't have happened if you'd just done as I told you."

Another teasing nickname. Dita's core tightened. If he kept this up, he was going to have her over the edge pretty quickly.

Her shirt now loose, Jacob pulled her tank top and bra down further until it was stuck around her cuffed wrists. Then those rough palms were cupping her breasts, his thumbs rubbing across the stiff dark peaks, until Dita's voice was nothing more than a series of whimpers, and there was a coil of tension between her thighs that she would _pay_ to have Jacob unravel with his cock.

"You're getting pretty loud, sweetheart," Jacob panted, his big hands still groping at her breasts. Dita pressed her head against the back of the truck and tried to take some deep breaths.

"Oh, fuck you," she groaned, grasping for a witty retort that never came. She heard him laugh, and his chest pressed into her back, forcing her further into his touch.

His lips brushed along her neck, beard scratching her skin. His dog tags were cold on her back, shifting as he fucked her. Dita could feel her orgasm rising. Just a little more of this, and Jacob was going to have her coming, probably calling his name.

"I can feel _that_ , little girl," he murmured into her ear. "That's it."

One hand left her breast. Dita had a few seconds to wonder what was going to happen next as they skimmed down her body, and then, _oh fuck,_ his fingers were rubbing her clit.

"Scream for me."

Yup, this was _the_ worst thing that she'd ever done.

As that rough touch made her whole body come alive with pleasure, Dita didn't try to stop her cries. Jacob's name echoed into the woods around them, probably startling a shitload of wild animals and whichever random campers had picked tonight to sleep outside.

And Dita Bharman felt no lasting guilt right now, because her brain was just a little bit frazzled.

Jacob kept going for a few more thrusts until she slumped against the back of the truck, shivering.

"You got birth control?" he asked.

Dita had to take a few moments to collect herself, because the sudden image of his cum dripping out of her had just filled her mind and it had driven her arousal back up to maximum. She managed to nod weakly.

Jacob suddenly flipped her over, and before Dita could think, he was roughly unlacing her boots and untangling her legs from the unholy mess of panties and pants hanging around her knees.

Jacob's expression as he stripped her was pure concentration, and when he had her practically naked, his thumb stroked at her slit.

Dita whimpered.

Jacob looked up, and there was a hunger in his eyes that made her think of him kneeling down and eating her out. Her stomach fluttered.

His cock glistened in the dim light from the truck's cabin, and he ran it along her folds a couple times just to test how sensitive she was.

Ok, _very_.

Dita _felt_ her eyes roll up as he thrust back into her, rough and fast. Her legs came up and locked around his waist, but Jacob grabbed them, pinning them down, using them to help him get deeper into her.

The noises coming out of her sounded like pain, but the bursts of pleasure rushing through her with each slap of his hips against her ass were undeniable. Oh _god_. His mouth found her breasts, lips wrapping around her nipple, and the wet sucking joined with the constant thrusts to begin that coil of tension all over again.

It didn't help that Jacob's t-shirt sagged just enough to brush her clit.

Dita was left with a horribly arousing realisation that she was out of her league, big time, as Jacob casually spread her legs over the sides of the truck and fucked her _harder_.

His mouth left her breasts, trailing up her collarbone before pausing at her neck.

"You had better _fucking_ not-!" Dita yelped.

She _felt_ Jacob smile against her skin.

His hands didn't bother to keep her pinned, and they ran all over her, squeezing her hips, grabbing her ass and caressing her breasts. And the whole time, he was fucking her, little grunts and groans in her ear that were finally muffled when his lips latched onto her neck.

 _Jesus_ , Dita was going to need to wear her hair down for a couple days, if the way he was marking her with his teeth and tongue had any bearing on the size of the mark he was going to leave behind.

"The- _oh!_ \- Sheriff...isn't going to... _nnnn_...believe nothing ha-happened if...if you…"

She tried to inject some kind of warning into her voice, but it broke around every word, and Jacob just laughed, a hand skimming over her belly.

Dita was already whining in protest when his thumb found her clit and began to rub.

"Stop trying to, _mmm_ , give me orders, there's a good girl," Jacob cooed breathlessly.

Those _fucking_ pet names. Dita was going to spend the rest of her life thinking about the way he called her _little girl_.

And with the way his hips were pounding against hers, combined with the rough circles against her nub, well - Dita was finding it kinda difficult to try and tell him what to do.

Her nipples rubbed against his shirt, his dog tags cold between her breasts as his chest pressed into hers, and suddenly all Dita could concentrate on was the wet noise of him fucking her. She briefly tried to picture it, her thighs starting to tense, and Jacob nibbled on the bite marks he must have left.

"Getting close?" he breathed. "You gonna come for me again? That's it, kitten."

Wow, six pet names, one Deputy, and Dita _heard_ her own whimpers as the tension began to coil unbearably.

"There you go." His thumb rubbed harder, faster. "That's it. This is your place, little girl. All yours. Only yours. Only _you_."

His voice was soft in her ear, tormenting and teasing as Dita's body shook. Jacob managed to keep himself from stuttering over any of his words, but he sounded so _breathless_. Something in Dita wanted to question what he'd meant by _her place_. But she couldn't think about it right now, not with the way she was about to cum.

_"Good girl."_

Oh, _fuck_.

She came, because there was no way she wouldn't, not with the pace of his hips and the thumb rubbing at her clit until her thighs snapped tight around his body, using him to rock up desperately into his touch and his thrusts. And damn him if Dita wasn't convinced that he could make her cum by his voice alone. She wriggled and writhed beneath him, her hips jerking furiously as the pleasure crashed through her body without a thought for her need to breathe.

She was pretty sure Jacob said something, but she only cared when his touch was suddenly _too much_.

"Shit!" she gasped. "Shit, oh, _god_!"

He laughed, leaning back and grabbing her waist. Dita _squeaked_ as he kept fucking her, hard and fast, concentrating on his own pleasure now. His laughter quickly died away into groans, and Dita was stuck, her body limp, as he touched over-sensitive skin. Jacob had made her cum twice without even seeming to acknowledge his own needs, but now that he was working himself towards his own end, Dita had to wonder just how long that would _take_.

Even if he wasn't thinking about getting her off right now, Dita couldn't deny the facts - Jacob Seed was a terrifyingly good lay, and he may or may not have _actually_ ruined her for other men.

She couldn't help looking up at him as he fucked her, and that hunger on his face undid all her satisfaction again. If not for the soreness she knew would eventually follow, Dita considered that being naked and fucked by Jacob Seed was a very good way to spend her nights. And probably days too. And literally any other time.

The slap of his body hitting hers was getting her all bothered again. Holy shit, he was a _machine_ , and Dita almost didn't want him to stop.

His voice got louder, filling the night. Dita wondered what time it was.

Oh _fuck,_ Staci better not show up early, or he was going to see her getting filled up by Jacob.

 _No_ , _no, Bharman, that wasn't supposed to turn you on, you sick girl._

Dita arched up, squeezing down on Jacob's cock rhythmically, and listened to him _growl_.

"That's good," he panted. "You keep, _mmm_ , doing that. Good girl."

Shit, she was going to be up for round 2 if he kept talking. Or was it round 3? Was it a round per her orgasm or his?

Dita decided that she didn't actually care, and did it again, watching his face twist up in pleasure. His nails dug into her ass as his thrusting became erratic.

"Holy shit, Jacob, _please_ ,” she whined.

He laughed, and then his whole body tensed up and he leaned over, pushing them both down into the back of the truck as he came inside her. The powerful twitches felt so _good_ against her walls, and she gave him a few appreciative noises. His thrusts became shallow and reflexive, working more to massage his cock than to reach deep, and she could feel his cum dripping out of her.

 _That_ was going to stain his truck something fierce.

Jacob let out a long breath, leaning against the truck for support. The discomfort of the cuffs suddenly registered now that the haze of pleasure had gone, and she shifted.

“Hey, Seed.”

He looked up at her, his blue eyes hazy, and _still_ so _hungry…_

“If I promise not to kill or maim you, can I have my hands back?” she asked.

Jacob snorted. “Where’d you leave the keys?”

“Butt pocket, left-hand side,” Dita replied. “You’d better give them to me, not run off with them, ‘cause Staci’s taking over from me in about- what time is it?”

Jacob dug a watch out of his pocket. “11:30.”

“Half an hour.” Dita fixed him with a look. “And if I’m naked and dripping your cum, I’m telling Whitehorse _everything_.”

The eldest Seed chuckled, and stooped down, digging the cuff keys out of Dita’s pants pocket. He rolled her over again, unlocking the cuffs, and she pulled them off, rubbing at her wrists. There was a long pause, and she finally looked up at the redhead bastard as she put her bra and her shirts back on.

“Next time I catch you speeding, I’ll just shoot the tires out on your truck and send you the fine,” she warned.

“Next time you catch me speeding, it’ll be because I’m taking you back with me,” Jacob retorted. “Let’s see if you complain about me going 95 in a 60 when you _know_ I’m gonna fuck you once we get where we’re going.”


	2. Chapter 2

11pm, somewhere in the Whitetails, and Dita was parked in a lay-by, waiting to see if she would have to deal with any more Seed bullshit this time. 

It had been a week since her  _ encounter _ with Jacob Seed and the bite marks on her neck were just about faded. She'd stuck band aids on them and worn her hair down in the end after she got home. Earl had still shot her some confused looks, but god, she wasn't in the mood to tell him what had happened. 

Ever. 

Not that she never thought about it. She never  _ stopped _ . Every time she saw one of those fucking Peggie pickup trucks she looked for red hair and green camo before she even realised that was what she was doing. And trying to masturbate quietly to the memory of Jacob fucking her raw against the back of his truck was impossible because the memory of the sex and his six different pet names for her had her wet and shaking before she'd even stripped off. 

So wrapped up in thought, she barely saw the lights in her rear view mirror before her car was  _ rocking _ , a white pickup rushing past her. 

95 in a 60. 

_ It had better fucking not be. _

Dita almost didn't bother chasing after the truck. Almost. But then it stopped ahead of her as soon as it was safely able, and in that instance, she fucking  _ knew _ who was driving it. 

And goddamn if her whole body didn't just come alive with arousal that very moment. 

With a long sigh, she switched on the blue lights and drove up to where the pickup was. She could see the green camo shirt now in the lights that Jacob had switched on, and he didn't turn his engine back on and drive off like she was half sure he would as she got out the car and walked over to where he had parked himself. Instead, the bastard leaned an arm out and looked her over with those hungry eyes, a brow raised. 

"Evening, officer," he drawled. "There a problem?" 

Dita folded her arms. "Yeah, there is. Stop breaking the law, asshole." 

Jacob chuckled. "Now is that any way for a keeper of the peace to talk?"

"Shut up, Jacob," she growled. "Seriously? You're either super convinced you're not in the wrong or this is a ploy."

He held up his hands. "It's an empty road, officer." 

"And it's 95 miles an hour," she retorted. "Fuck's sake, Jacob. Get out of the car and give me your license." 

Jacob  _ stared _ at her. "Or," he leaned out of the window, "you get in here and give me your clothes."

_ Oh, fuck. _

That shouldn't have worked. That should have been a crass, inappropriate statement from an apprehended criminal that caused her to run, grab her gun and order him out of the vehicle. Instead, Dita felt herself drip. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she finally asked. It came out way more breathless than she'd intended. "You drove past me at 95 miles an hour,  _ again _ , because you wanted a fucking  _ second round _ ?" 

Jacob's eyes were fixed on her. "I don't have your number."

"Oh Jesus," she muttered. "Look, you can't keep speeding to get my attention."

Jacob patted his truck. "Then hop in and give me your number, officer, and I won't have to."

Dita opened her mouth to say something, and nothing came out. She knew there was no point arresting him. Unless she got back in her cruiser and drove off, this was going to end in sex, and the memory of the last time she'd done this jumped to the front of her mind and played out like her very own porn film. Heat throbbed between her thighs. 

"Fine," she heard herself say, and her legs walked her around the front of the truck to the passenger door. The cabin was warm, and it smelt like Jacob. Dita felt the scent and heat settle on her skin like a phantom touch as she sat. 

Jacob pulled out his phone. It was surprisingly modern for a man like him, and she guessed that John must have bought it for him because it looked to be a couple of years old instead of the 90s brick she had expected him to carry. 

"Ok, what's your number?" Jacob asked, as he scrolled down to find his contacts page. 

"You're serious?" Dita asked. 

Jacob gazed at her. "The hell did you think I was after, little girl?"

She glared at him. "Don't be coy."

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Go on then, officer."

Dita rolled her eyes, and started reciting the numbers. Jacob typed them in one handed. The other, Dita noticed, slipped across the seat towards her, and his hand brushed her thigh. She thought about closing her legs for a second, but instead his hand found her ass, dipping into her back pocket. 

Dita realised too late that he had her cuffs.

"Still carryin' these around," he murmured. "Worried you'll run into trouble, girl?"

She glared at him. "I already have." 

Jacob just smirked, and without another word he called her. Dita's phone vibrated in her breast pocket, and she stared at him in confusion. Why was he calling her? She was sitting right next to him, within easy reach. 

"Had to check you hadn't given me a fake number," he said, ending the call and putting his phone away. "You must like me, huh?" 

Dita groaned, and reached for the door handle. His hand clamped around the waistband of her pants, and she wondered if she should put up some token resistance as he dragged her backwards onto his lap. 

"Now where you off to, girl?" Jacob cooed, his other hand tucking her arms behind her back one at a time. 

Dita knew what he was going to do and butterflies filled her belly. Sure enough, the cold cuffs clicked shut around Dita's wrists and the memory of what happened last time she'd done this, or more precisely  _ he'd  _ done this to  _ her _ , was once again vividly playing in her head.

"I was  _ trying _ to go back to my vehicle," Dita told him, her eyes fixed on his right hand, which was currently running up her thigh. 

"You bored of me already?" Jacob drawled. "Was I that bad last time you and me were on this truck together?" 

She snorted. "You're being coy again, Seed. I'm leaving because you're being a jackass and I shouldn't reward you for breaking the law."

He unbuttoned her pants, slowly pulling down the zipper, and Dita felt herself drip against her panties as those long fingers tucked beneath the waistband of her underwear. 

"And yet you're squirmin' around on my lap like a cat in heat, girlie," he murmured. His fingertips brushed against the thick curls over her mound, and pushed further. Her pants blocked him before he could reach the spot that was starting to throb in expectation. "Let's get these off you." 

Jacob tugged at the uniform, sliding the fabric down her thighs until it pooled at her feet. 

"Jacob," she groaned, as those big hands parted her thighs, "turn the light off." 

"Pretty damn shy for a woman who got fucked in the open last time," Jacob noted, but he reached up and turned off the light directly over them, leaving the passenger's seat lit up. Her legs were visible in the tiny patch of illumination but the rest of them was quickly shrouded in darkness. "That any better, little girl?"

"Stop fucking calling me that," she muttered. 

Jacob's fingers gripped the sides of her underwear. "I seem to remember you liking that," he pointed out as he dragged the black panties down her thighs. "In fact, you came pretty hard after I called you a good girl."

Air whisked across Dita's slick, bare slit, and Jacob began to unbutton her shirt, sliding it over her shoulders until just like last week it was caught around her wrists. The white vest beneath came up over her head, briefly blinding her before it joined her shirt, and Jacob shoved her bra up and began to grope and stroke at her nipples. It was the first proper touch somewhere so sensitive and Dita's hips wriggled, ass rubbing against Jacob's crotch. The man groaned above her. 

"I really shouldn't be doing this," Dita moaned, as his right hand slipped down her belly and pushed between her thighs. 

Jacob's response was a taunting laugh. "You keep putting up that facade of resistance and I'll start thinking you're serious, little girl."

"I  _ am _ ," she gasped, even as his fingers stroked over her clit. "You,  _ oh _ , broke a  _ law _ ! And I'm here letting you  _ fuck _ me!"

The hand moved away. "Well if that's what you  _ want _ …"

She whined. "Fuck you." 

"Then stop givin' me mixed signals, kitten," Jacob ordered, and there was a steel in his voice that hadn't been there before. "Either you want this or you don't, and if you do, I wanna see it."

Dita was glad she wasn't looking at him. He probably had that scary set look to him that he'd done the first time she pulled him over. She swallowed. 

"I'm just saying, I shouldn't reward you for speeding cause it feels like I'm letting you off lightly," she said. 

"Oh," his voice was  _ playful  _ now, his hand dipping back between her thighs, "you wanna punish me for this? How bout I do some  _ community service _ ?"

He opened the cabin door and stood. Dita shrieked as he picked her up, carrying her out with him. They didn't go far - he opened the back door on the driver's side and slid her onto the seats like a doll, and then she watched as he reached over and pushed both the front seats forward so that there was more space in the back, making sure the driver window was closed. When he clambered in with her, closing the doors, Dita felt her whole body  _ swoop _ expectantly. 

"What are you doing?" she breathed. 

Jacob twisted her around so that she sat up on the back row, and unlaced her boots, pulling off her pants and underwear. She knew the answer to her question immediately when he crouched at her feet, slinging both thighs over his broad shoulders and tugging her closer to his face. 

"Service," he said, and Dita couldn't think of a witty retort when his mouth found her. 

His beard scratched at her thighs before his mouth even reached her slit, and Dita moaned, her eyes shutting tight. She'd been daydreaming about this all week, wondering what it would feel like if he got his head between her thighs - well, there was zero disappointment here. His lips kissed at her slit, deep and slow, mouthing at her. When Jacob slid his tongue along the length of her, brushing against her clit, Dita whimpered. 

The first strokes of his tongue were broad and flat, lapping at her perineum and ending with a swirl around her sensitive nub. The pleasure that rolled over her each time he did so was like a gentle wave of heat that nevertheless became its own kind of fucking torture the longer that it went on. He didn't increase the speed or the pressure, or do anything else to stimulate. Dita wriggled, groaning softly, and listened to Jacob laugh. 

"How many hours' service you think I should do, officer?" he asked, and ran his tongue up her inner thigh. 

"You got less than one right now,” she warned. “Staci’s replacing m- _ uh! Fuck! _ ”

"Oh yeah," he nipped at the spot, "that guy. We got, what, 45 minutes? You think that'll be long enough?"

Dita groaned. "Sure, if you quit yapping." 

Jacob chuckled. "And you were so polite last week. Callin' me sir while I fucked you. Are you mad that I got you naked again?"

She glared at him. "I'm mad you broke the law to try and hook up with me."

Jacob's tongue stroked over her slit. "If I make you cum a couple times, you think it'll sweeten you up?" 

She spread her thighs wider over his shoulders. "I don't know. Why don't you try it?" 

Jacob grinned at her. "Yes officer." 

His mouth covered her briefly, and then he swiped the flat of his tongue from bottom to top before he began to suck at her clit. Dita's head fell back and she cried out, the sound seeming incredibly loud in the confined space of Jacob's truck. But as her voice died down, the only other sound to listen to was his lips and tongue working her over, and that quickly became an embarrassing source of arousal in itself. And then the man himself made a few noises, gentle grunts against her that had Dita double checking where his hands were, wondering if he was jerking himself off. 

Nope. Both hands were rising up to cup her breasts, big palms covering her completely. The light from the front of the cabin fell over Jacob's body, reflecting off of Dita's belly just enough that she caught sight of his tongue running over her clit when she looked down. Her stomach filled with butterflies, and she must have made a noise because Jacob grinned up at her, and redoubled his efforts. 

The rasp of his beard against her slit as Jacob focused his attention on her nub had her shivering, and tremors rushed through her as the man between her thighs moaned. She closed her eyes, and Jacob pinched her nipples. Dita squeaked, looking down. 

"You gotta watch me do my service, remember?" he told her.

Dita couldn't look away now as he kept licking, eyes fixed on her. Her hips bucked desperately, grinding into his mouth as he returned to what he had been doing. And the sight of it was almost too much. That swooping in her belly was the only warning she had before the tension between her thighs cinched tight and she went plummeting over the edge with a series of helpless yelps.

Jacob held her tighter against him, his palms rubbing against her stiff nipples as his tongue lapped at her faster. With all that attention, it didn't take long for it to become  _ too much _ , and Dita wriggled away from his mouth as best she could. 

"Jacob," she whined in protest. "It's too,  _ mmm _ , please, let me...let me…"

He pulled away slowly, licking his lips, but his arms forced her thighs tight around his head. He kissed along her thigh and Dita whined, trembling. 

"I said I'd give you a couple," he reminded her. 

Dita's whimper was the only response she could give him, and Jacob just grinned up at her, his smile predatory. Arousal throbbed between her thighs again, heat overtaking the satisfaction he'd given her only moments before. 

His rough hands gently squeezed her breasts, and then his mouth was covering her again. Dita's back arched, her head pressing against the headrest behind her as she bucked, crying out sharply. Jacob's tongue swiped up from top to bottom once more, and he rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger as he concentrated the tip of it against her nub in hard grinds that had her shaking, her sweat damp against the fabric at her back. Thankfully not leather, otherwise this would have been painful. But still, she couldn't help wondering about the damp patch she was going to leave. 

"Eyes on me," he ordered gruffly. "You gonna be a good girl and watch?"

Dita's brow furrowed. "I-I'm not your f-fu-uh-  _ ahh _ !"

But she watched. She couldn't drag her eyes away in fact, gaze fixed on the tongue working her over. And every so often, Jacob would glance up, those blue eyes hungry each time they met hers. She wondered what he was going to do when it was his turn. It wasn't a big truck. Would he take her outside again? Or would he fuck her in here? 

All Dita knew was that the thought of him fucking her was just adding more fuel to the fire, and she was quietly getting closer to the edge again. She wasn't quite sure how the bastard did it - sure, she was sensitive, but he was a damn mountain man. She was surprised he even knew  _ how _ to get his head between a woman's thighs. But however he knew, he was  _ good _ , and as his lips wrapped around her clit once more and began to draw against it, Dita felt herself getting closer to the edge again. 

A hand left her breast, and skimmed down her body. Two thick fingers pushed against her slit, and then thrust into her. Dita  _ squeaked _ . One of his fingers was almost as big as two of hers, and despite how relaxed she was, they filled her  _ full _ , just like they had done last week. A few pumps of his fingers checked that she had adjusted to them, and then Jacob was fucking her on his hand, seeking out her sweet spot. 

Dita came again, muscles turning to jelly as she cried out Jacob's name, clenching tight around his hand. Her hips jerked, rocking against his mouth as the pleasure crashed through her. Her heels dug into his back. Jacob  _ growled. _

And then he didn't stop.

"You bastard!" Dita howled as his fingers fucked her  _ harder _ . "Oh fuck, god, you trying,  _ ahh, _ you trying to  _ kill _ me? 

Jacob's eyes met hers as his tongue continued to torment her, and they did not look away for a moment. Dita was caught in that stare, whining as his fingers massaged at that sweet spot without mercy. The worst part was that his mouth was  _ occupied _ . No words left it. And so she was stuck in that intense stare, hoping for some reprieve and shaking beneath the onslaught of almost unbearable pleasure. 

Another finger pushed into her, and Dita's hiss was quickly cut off as his mouth worked at her clit. And still she watched, legs shaking, back arching. Sweat dripped down her belly, and the  _ wet _ noise of his fingers fucking her grew louder as Jacob stroked that spot until the sounds escaping her lips were messy and incoherent. Toes curling, squirming, Dita strained at her cuffs, and with a shriek, she came again. 

Abject terror filled her when his fingers didn't slow, but then they  _ did _ , pulling out of her with a noise that made her whole face burn in embarrassment. Her cheeks had already been dark with exertion but  _ now... _

"You ready to get fucked, kitten?" he asked casually.

"You're such an asshole," Dita groaned.

The man snorted, taking a seat next to her, one hand busy with his jeans. Dita watched him unzip his fly and tug his jeans down. 

Her brows lowered. "You think I'm gonna fuck you, Seed?"

Jacob's cock sprang up, and without a word he tugged her into his lap, his chest against her back. Dita let him do it, her thighs parting expectantly. The responding laugh he gave her made her pulse with arousal. 

"See," he tugged aside her hair to expose the remains of the hickies on her neck, "I knew you liked me after all. All that bluster was just for show, wasn't it? Still, you sorta hurt my feelings, so I want you to ask nicely for my cock, all right?"

Dita bit her lip, watching those big hands running up and down her body, cupping her breasts before they squeezed her ass and grabbed hold of her hips, his fingers pale against her dark skin. 

"You want me to ask for it?" Dita repeated. "You think I'm gonna do that?"

Jacob nipped at her neck, and one hand slipped between her thighs, his fingers playing idly over her clit until she was shaking. Sensitive and over stimulated as she was, it still  _ felt _ good. 

"If you want me to uncuff you now and let you get out, you just say the word," he told her. "I'll do it." His fingers moved in circles and Dita wriggled her hips. Jacob reached down and gripped himself, angling the tip of his cock against her clit. "Or I could get you to use your mouth for something else, little girl. Thoughts?" 

She licked her lips. "Fuck me, Jacob," she moaned. 

His free hand moved to tweak her nipple. "Who?" Jacob asked. 

She rolled her eyes. "Sir," she sighed. 

"Try again," Jacob ordered. "You want it, ask nicely." 

Dita wanted to swat him, but the softness of his tip rubbed over her clit again and she whined. "Please sir, fuck me," she breathed. 

"There's a good girl," Jacob cooed. 

The head of his cock found her slit, and then Dita was crying out as he filled her, slow and steady. He drew her carefully down into his lap, spreading her wide open. Holy shit, the muscle in his thighs as she sat in his lap…

"Fuck, kitten, you're  _ shaking _ ," Jacob murmured. "Been thinking about me all week, I bet."

Dita gasped, watching his fingers run up her belly and tweak her nipples. " _ Fuck, _ don't, mmm, be too  _ big-headed _ , Seed. You're my f-fuh-first action in  _ months _ ."

"Aww." Jacob rocked his hips slowly. "Nobody in this county taking care of you, Deputy Bharman?"

"Junior Deputy," Dita murmured. Her hands were pressed against his shirt, and when he dropped a hand to take his nails down her thighs, she gripped the fabric tightly. 

"That's all right," Jacob cooed. "Let me do my civic duty and support our brave officers in the line of duty. Make sure their work is," he bucked upwards, "pleasant."

Dita rocked her hips slowly, and for a few moments Jacob seemed content to let her, his hands rubbing over her body, grabbing her ass, cupping her breasts, rough fingertips sliding either side of her clit to massage it gently. Dita moaned, her eyes closing. 

"You wanna ride me, or you wanna get fucked?" Jacob asked, his voice soft. "Whatever you want, little girl. It's your choice."

Dita licked her lips. "Oh Jesus, Seed, you're making me  _ choose _ ?"

Her hips quivered as his hand stroked her nipple. 

"I'm givin' you options, officer," the fingers around her clit rolled the nub gently, "but if you want me to pick, you're gonna get it rough. You want that?"

Did she want it rough from Jacob Seed? Was water wet? "That's a fucking dumb question, honey," she laughed breathlessly. "I didn't know you knew any other kind." 

Hand leaving her breast, Jacob scraped her hair away from her neck, tutting. "Now now, officer, is the city girl stereotyping us good, honest country boys as rough rednecks?"

"No," Dita gasped, "just you!"

He laughed. "You're a mean little girl. I'm tryna be nice to you, kitten, and you're just throwing it in my face."

"You're really fucking bad at being nice," she groaned. 

Jacob chuckled. "But I'm really fucking good at fucking."

"Then shut up and fuck me," she ordered. 

His teeth nipped her neck. "Yes ma'am." 

Jacob's hands ran roughly down to grab her hips, and Dita gasped as he immediately began to rock his hips against hers. There was a muted  _ slap _ as her bare ass met his jeans, and as rough palms ran up over her belly to cup her breasts, she whined. The thick pressure of his cock rubbed at her steadily, stroking against her walls, massaging an ache Dita realised she had been feeling all week, ever since Jacob had bent her over his truck for the first time.

"Better?" Jacob asked with a teasing laugh.

"Oh shh," she panted, her eyes falling to watch his hands. The strangely mottled fingers tweaked the stiff dark peaks of her nipples and pulled gently. Dita felt her hips moving against his as he did so, like the simple touches were controlling her body, urging her to work with him instead of just  _ taking  _ it like she wanted to. 

Dita hadn't been pressed up against him last time, but now she could hear him, panting softly in her ear. Occasional low moans escaped him as he sped up, and she joined him, voice raising, her head falling back against the man's shoulder as she spread her thighs wider. 

"God damn, little girl," he groaned. "Look at you."

His teeth dug into her shoulder and Dita  _ whimpered _ at the sudden gentle pain before he released her. His tongue swept over the marks, soothing them. 

"Like the view, old man?" Dita taunted, and then she  _ yelped _ as a hand slipped between her thighs, two fingers pushing either side of her clit and beginning to massage.

"Do I like you ridin' me with your hands cuffed behind your back and your thighs spread open?" Jacob asked. "And here I thought I was the one with the dumb questions,  _ honey. _ "

"Oh  _ fuck, _ " Dita whined, as Jacob nudged her hair to one side. The pleasurable blur of his fingers and the muffled  _ clap _ of his lap against her backside was quickly joined by teeth scraping up her neck once more, trying to find unmarred skin to mark with another bruise, as though she was somehow going to  _ forget _ this night without him leaving some evidence of it.

Other than the mess he would make in her. 

Oh god, he was determined to  _ stain _ his truck with the two of them, wasn't he? 

Once more the thought of him spilling into her was like a bolt of hot arousal,  _ pulsing  _ between her thighs as Jacob kept fucking her. His sharp breaths fanned against her neck, and she felt him  _ clutch  _ her breast a little tighter as he sped up once more. Her soft yelps filled the cabin, and just below them she could hear the  _ wet _ noise of his cock thrusting in and out of her, feeding a ball of pressure that grew with each stroke against her walls. 

"You're all quiet, kitten," Jacob sounded  _ amused _ , "does that mean you're gonna come for me?"

"Nuh," Dita gasped, even as her hips began to wriggle and she felt her stomach  _ swoop _ . "Oh fuck- oh my god- oh  _ mmm _ -!"

They were in his truck, not outside, so Dita was more than happy to cry out, trembling against him as he abruptly began fucking her  _ harder _ . The wet noise of the two of them grew  _ louder _ and even as Dita's cheeks burned, relief filled her, spreading from between her thighs and filling her body with heat. 

"That's it," Jacob murmured, "that's got you all sweet after that  _ venom _ . You were so  _ mean _ earlier and now you're nice and relaxed for me. That's better, huh?"

"Not a kid," Dita gasped, even as the strokes against her walls became too much, too  _ sensitive _ . It was like electrified friction and she bucked in protest. "Jesus, Jacob, hold on a second, it's too much."

A mouth found her ear as he finally slowed his hips. He didn't pull out, but that was ok. What the bastard _did_ do was run those big, rough hands all over her twitching body until she was shaking, trying to stifle her moans. 

"Fucker," she gasped. 

Jacob chuckled. "You're right, kitten, you're not a kid. No kid I ever met had such a damn mouth on her. Next time I'll put it to good use."

Dita hadn't really seen his cock properly, just felt it, but she wondered what it would be like to get her lips around it as Jacob thrust up into her again. She was going to be  _ so _ fucking tired when he was finally done with her. 

"You like that idea?" Jacob asked, his breath hitching a little as he steadily resumed his pace. Dita slumped against him, moaning as he moved his hand back to her breasts, pinching gently. 

"Sucking your dick?" Dita breathed, and licked her lower lip. "I mean,  _ fuck _ , you went- went down on me, so,  _ yeah _ , mmm, ok!"

Jacob snorted, though the sarcasm and the derision was lost when he  _ gasped _ . "M'not asking if you wanna  _ repay the favour, _ Deputy Bharman." One hand slipped down her belly and combed through the dark curls covering her mound. "I'm asking,  _ fuck _ , if you  _ like _ the idea of me fucking your mouth."

A sudden image of her on her knees in front of Jacob rushed through Dita's mind and she couldn't help moaning. The bastard chuckled.

"Take that as a yes."

His hands suddenly gripped behind her knees, and Dita found herself lifted up off the seat, pressing against his chest as he spread her thighs open and used his new leverage to fuck her harder and deeper. 

"Put your feet on the front seats," he ordered, and Dita did as she was told, hooking her ankles over the chairs in front of her. 

The  _ noises _ were louder now - the wet  _ shlick _ of his cock as he fucked her, the dull  _ slap _ of his body meeting hers - and now there was a constant sharp  _ panting _ against her ear. 

"Enjoying it, Seed?" Dita teased. 

A hand dropped back down to her clit, rough fingers pushing down and rubbing  _ hard _ against the nub. 

"I'll enjoy it more,  _ fuck _ , when I'm dripping outta ya," Jacob growled. Dita  _ pulsed, _ and Jacob responded with a breathless laugh. "Yeah? You like that?  _ Fuck _ , little girl, you,  _ god _ , climbed into my truck with those damn cuffs, knew full well what was gonna happen when you got in."

"Arresting a criminal!" Dita gasped. 

"Yep," Jacob grunted, "handcuffed on my lap, came four times,  _ real _ good at your job, kitten."

It was about to be  _ five _ times. And he probably knew it, because he didn't stop fucking her. She could  _ hear  _ the laboured breathing, and as the thrusts slowly became uneven, she felt that heat surge beneath his fingers. They were probably going to cum together, and she cried out sharply as all that tension drew tightly into a ball. 

"Oh  _ fuck, _ " she gasped. "Oh, oh!"

"There we go," Jacob's voice was strangled, "there- fuck-  _ uhnn _ !"

Dita felt his cock twitching powerfully as her hips wriggled, pleasure once more spreading from where his fingers were rapidly rubbing against her clit. Her thighs trembled, and her feet slipped off the chairs and swung back into place either side of Jacob's as the two of them slumped back against the chair.

Wetness dribbled out of her. Dita looked down, seeing the trickle of slick and cum escaping her. They were absolutely going to stain Jacob's jeans. But his hands just splayed across her thighs, and she felt him panting against her back, the rabbit's foot and dog tags pressing into her shoulder blades. If he didn't seem bothered, she wouldn't be either. So long as she could clean up before Staci-

_ SHIT. _

"What time is it?" Dita demanded, sitting up.

Jacob groaned. She must have squeezed his cock or something as she got up. 

"Uh, fuck." He shifted, pulling his phone out his pocket. "10:40."

"Oh, my god, I have to get dressed," Dita gasped. "Asshole. Uncuff me now. I need to get dressed!"

Jacob exhaled heavily. "Fuck, kitten, give me a second."

Dita knelt up, raising her hips until his cock slid out of her.  _ Oh _ . They both groaned at that, and then cum was dripping onto Jacob's lap. 

"I don't have a second, I only have 20 minutes," she told him. "C'mon, uncuff me!"

"Maybe I don't wanna." His hand raised to tease her clit again and Dita's voice came out in a whimper as Jacob tugged her down into his now wet lap. "Maybe I wanna sit here and make you cum until you pushed me all out."

"Jacob," she whined. "Oh fuck, god, don't, I need to- I need to get back to my cruiser."

He grunted. "Fine." 

Dita felt him reach down, and he picked up the discarded pants, fishing the key out of her back pocket. The moment her hands were free, she pulled her bra back on and hooked it up, then tugged her vest over her head and reached for her panties. The  _ wetness _ dripping out of her wouldn't be comfortable to sit on, but Staci staring at her naked would be even  _ less _ comfortable, and so she clambered off his lap and wriggled them back on before she put her pants on again. 

Jacob didn't offer to help at all, which didn't surprise her at all. He just watched, one hand on his wet cock as she dressed. 

"So, same time next week?" he asked casually.

Dita frowned. "You have my number now," she reminded him, reaching to open the door.

"Exactly," Jacob said. "Don't block it, don't ignore it, or I'll think I have the wrong number, and then we'll be back here cause this is the easiest way to get hold of you."

Clambering out, Dita brushed herself off, making a face as the mess of them both dripped against the seat of her underwear. "It would serve you right if I blocked you," she muttered.

Jacob chuckled. "Nobody forced you into the truck, Deputy Bharman."

"Oh my god, don't remind me," Dita muttered. "Don't let me catch you doing this again cause I'll tell Staci to come with me next time."

Jacob tucked himself away,  then zipped up his jeans. His lap was a mess but he didn't seem to care. "Whatever you say, officer," he called, and then slipped off his camo shirt, leaving him in that grey t shirt. 

_ Fuck. _ How was she turned on again?! He'd made her cum like five times!

"Yep, whatever I say," Dita drawled, rolling her eyes.  _ Jackass. _ She watched as he got out the vehicle, closed the rear door and returned to the driver's seat, not staring at his broad shoulders and his strong back and his ass. No, not at all. But Jacob didn't seem to care if she was ogling him or not. He switched on his engine, and wound down his window. 

"Have a good evening, officer," was all he said, and then Dita watched as he drove off into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

11pm, and Dita was off duty.

More specifically, Dita was in her home, all alone, after writing up her report for the last two weeks to confirm neither she nor Staci had encountered any trouble watching that road in the Whitetails. 

Correction: Dita wouldn't have told Earl what happened if he had offered her a million dollars. Staci just genuinely hadn't had trouble.

Then her phone buzzed. 

_ Oh for fuck's sake. _

'1 message from Jacob Seed' lit up the screen, and she picked her phone up, putting her laptop aside. 

**Jacob**

got something 4 u

The man was 47 and used text speak? Wonders never ceased. 

_ Jacob was renamed to Stinky Bastard Man _

**Dita**

Uhuh. What

**Dita**

_ [Video received] - 'community service' _

_ [Video received] - first orgasm _

_ [Video received] - second orgasm _

_ [Video received] - third orgasm  _

_ [Video received] - yes ma'am  _

_ [Video received] - fourth orgasm _

_ [Video received] - fifth orgasm _

_ [Video received] - have a good evening _

Her eyes went wide as the videos appeared, and she pressed play on the first one.

Jacob appeared, his hand moving down from- from somewhere on his dashboard. She watched herself get in seconds later. And then they swapped numbers. Jacob dragged her onto his lap.

Dita played the next one. Jacob pulling her pants off. Jacob going down on her. The video played until she came, illuminated by the light in the front, and the next one-

More of him giving her head. The next- her third orgasm, just like he'd labelled them. Dita went cold. He'd- there had been a  _ camera _ - 

Jacob picked up seconds after she dialled. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she yelled, hurriedly closing her laptop. "JESUS CHRIST, JACOB, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

_ "Thought you might want 'em," _ Jacob replied, sounding  _ casual. "Was I wrong?" _

"THIS IS-" Dita dropped her voice, " _ asshole _ , this is fucking  _ incriminating evidence  _ that I've slept with a felon! I let you go! Oh my god…"

_ "Yeah, and it's never gonna leave either of us, is it?"  _ Jacob countered. 

"Yeah, sure, you have blackmail on the police department and you think I'm  _ that _ fucking stupid?" Dita hissed. "Bullshit."

_ "Two things, kitten: one, neither John or Joseph are gonna be all that pleased if they find out I have this - remember, we're not supposed to fornicate. Two, you can take me to court for obtaining this without your consent," _ there was a pause,  _ "if you can get me there, but my point stands. I'm not telling a soul about this and you don't have to either." _

Dita pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jacob, seriously, there's no way in hell I believe you. This is like, perfect revenge porn material and  _ seriously  _ bad news for my job as an officer. And you expect me to think you're gonna turn it down?"

There was a long sigh. Then a rustling and a zipping sound. Her phone buzzed again and Dita saw there was another message from Jacob. 

**Dita**

_ [Image received] _

Jacob was sat on a chair, his cock out in one hand. Dita rolled her eyes. 

"A dick pic?" she asked. "Seriously?"

_ "Evidence I've been sexually harassing you," _ Jacob said.  _ "That or just another nail in my coffin  with my brothers. Trust me, John's super invested in this 'no breaking the rules' garbage." _

Dita scoffed. "You're lying."

_ "What do you want me to do to prove it to you?" _ Jacob asked.  _ "Delete it? Leave you with the only copies?" _

"Ugh, I don't know!" Dita groaned. "This is why I never sent nudes to anyone! I don't trust people when it comes to this shit!"

_ "Wiser than me, little girl,"  _ Jacob chuckled.

"Shut up," she growled. "Seriously. Delete it. Or I'll forget the law and drive over and break all your shit myself."

_ "An officer of the law threatening a citizen."  _ Jacob sounded amused.  _ "Ok. I'll delete it. And the messages too?" _

Dita paused, looking at her phone and the 8 video attachments. She should say yes. She should. "No, these are mine. Just in case. I'll download them first. Then you delete them."

A chuckle came down the phone.  _ "Yeah? Gonna watch it when you need some time alone and I'm not there to help you out?"  _

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck you. These are insurance, Seed. So that you keep your word."

_ "Whatever you say, kitten." _

She could hear keys clacking in the background and realised he was at a computer, so she quickly saved the attachments to her phone and then emailed them to herself, downloading them onto her laptop. Deleting them from her phone, she sat back. "You can delete your messages now." 

_ "Sure."  _ All the messages disappeared, except the picture of his hand wrapped around his cock.  _ "For your insurance, Deputy Bharman." _

Dita scoffed. "Shut up, Seed."

_ "Mhmm, noted. All deleted. We friends again?" _

Dita found herself shrugging. "Sure, if by friends you mean 'we fucked twice on your truck.' Anyone ever notice those stains?"

_ "I don't usually have passengers,"  _ Jacob replied.  _ "So no. Nobody else worked out you came five times in my truck and nobody else ever came five times in my truck. You're special." _

Dita groaned. "Shut up."

_ "You keep telling me to shut up but you never hang up, little girl,"  _ Jacob pointed out. 

"Yeah, well," Dita paused, "I'm...thinking."

_ "Mhmm."  _ The sound was low.  _ "I've given you a lot to think about, huh?"  _

"Yeah, dealing with knowing someone recorded me getting fucked without my permission is usually a lot to take in," Dita shot back.

_ "Fair enough," _ Jacob agreed.  _ "How about I drive over and make it up to you? Could see how many times I can make you cum when we don't have a time limit called Pratt." _

Dita felt her breath hitch. She needed an excuse to say  _ no _ and other than the aforementioned  _ you videoed me without my consent _ ...well, would that pass as an excuse?

“You’re not exactly in my good books right now, Jacob. What makes you think I’m going to let you drive over and fuck me?”

_ “I didn’t say anything about that. I said making you cum.” _

Which...Dita looked back at the three videos of him giving her head…

“Yeah, uh, you recorded us fucking without telling me,” Dita quickly closed the window and switched back to Chrome, “the only reason why I’m not telling Whitehorse you did that is because then I have to admit I didn’t arrest you for speeding. Twice. And then I’m in the shitter too.”

Jacob chuckled.  _ “Look at it this way. We both did something wrong but we both chose to. And now I said sorry for what I did since you didn’t have a choice, and I’m trying to make it up to you. I just thought you’d be into watching us, that’s all.” _

“Fuck  _ you _ ,” Dita snapped, “the hell made you think I’d want you recording me without my consent?!”

_ “Well next time I’ll ask,” _ Jacob assured her.  _ “But you kept that shit anyway, didn’t you? Just for ‘insurance’, or whatever, right? You’re not gonna watch it at all? Cause you seem like the type to enjoy watching a girl get fucked.” _

“Most porn doesn’t do it for me,” Dita found herself saying. “Anyway, it’s none of your business. I’m not fucking you again after that, asshole. We’re done.”

_ “Well, enjoy your own personal videos, Deputy.” _ Jacob sounded vaguely amused.  _ “At least now you’ve got something that you know gets you off, right?” _

“Oh, shut up,” Dita growled.

_ “Then hang up,” _ Jacob countered.  _ “Won’t call you again. Cross my heart. Won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.” _

“Bull _ shit _ !” Dita snapped, sitting up. Her brow furrowed. “How do I know you won’t tell anyone?! Even just your brothers?”

_ “You think I’m gonna tell them I fucked a cop twice?” _ Jacob asked, sounding incredulous.  _ “John would be all over my ass about ‘atoning for my sins’. I’d end up with-” _

He broke off. Dita frowned. 

“End up with what?” she asked. 

_ “End up with them bothering me about it for months, why do you care?” _ Jacob retorted.  _ “Thought you wanted me to shut up. I’ve deleted the evidence on my end, sent you some juicy blackmail, thought we were done?” _

“I don’t know,” Dita found herself shrugging, “you cut yourself off, thought you were gonna say something else.”

_ “You’re tired, little girl,” _ Jacob told her.  _ “You’re imagining things.” _

“I’m usually doing something else at 11pm that needs me fully alert, Seed, you know I’m not tired,” Dita snapped. “You know what, I don’t care. I don’t care what else you were going to say. And stop calling me little girl! That’s  _ Deputy Bharman _ to you.”

Jacob  _ snorted _ .  _ “God, you’re not pulling that line on me after getting bent over the back of my truck and then staining my seats, are you? Cause that really doesn’t work on me now. Years from now someone’s gonna mention you with great reverence, and all I’m gonna think of is how you rubbed your ass on my crotch.” _

“That isn’t- you had me pinned to a vehicle!” she protested. “Don’t spin it like that!”

_ “And you told  _ **_me_ ** _ I was playing hard to get,” _ he muttered.  _ “Told you what was gonna happen if you tried to cuff me, and you did it anyway.” _

She slammed the laptop shut. “I was doing my job! Which you made fucking  _ impossible  _ because you don’t think speeding laws apply after 9pm or something.”

_ “Sure, if you’d caught me at 8:59 I’d have been a good boy and let you cuff me,” _ Jacob agreed.  _ “Sat in the back of your cruiser, completely at your mercy. Think you would’ve ridden me with the cuffs on?” _

“No, because I’m a good cop who follows the law-”

_ “-and comes screaming bent over a truck anyway,” _ Jacob finished. 

“ _ You _ bent me over that truck,” Dita growled.

_ “And  _ **_you_ ** _ ground your ass on me,” _ Jacob countered. 

Dita’s mouth opened. And shut. “You’re an asshole, Jacob Seed,” she finally said. “Shut up.”

There was a low chuckle from her phone.  _ “I told you, you can hang up at any time. I won’t contact you again. But you’re still talking.” _

Her cheeks burned “You’re the one who’s still talking! Why don’t  _ you _ hang up?”

_ “I like talking to you, Deputy Bharman,” _ Jacob replied.  _ “You’re a lively little girl. It’s fun to get you like this. I don’t get it much.” _

“What, you’re lonely?” she drawled, putting the laptop down. “You think I enjoy you pissing me off like this?”

_ “I think you enjoy it, yeah.” _ She heard his pants  _ zip _ up as he undoubtedly, finally, put his cock away.  _ “I think you like me talking to you like this. I think you like all the pet names and the teasing ‘cause I think it reminds you of how I made you come again and again in the back of my truck until you left a mess in my lap and-” _

Dita ended the call, her breath catching. 

God damn her voice kink. 

She picked up her laptop again and opened it, checking her emails. The most recent one was almost staring at her, reminding her what Jacob had sent her, and the memories he had just dredged up-

Groaning, Dita opened the folder again. There they were all 8 of them, neatly titled. Once she deleted them, if Jacob wasn’t lying-

Jacob picked up the phone seconds after she dialled.

_ “I thought you were done with me,” _ he said.

“How do I know you aren’t lying? How do I know you don’t have copies?” she demanded. 

_ “Hello to you to.” _ He sighed.  _ “Look- ok. Did I force you to do anything?” _

“That doesn’t answer my question,” she snarled.

_ “Just answer me. All of what happened in the last two weeks, I ever  _ **_make_ ** _ you do any of it?” _

Oh, fuck him. No. He hadn’t. “No,” she finally said. “No. You didn’t. So what, that makes you trustworthy now?”

_ “It means I listened, Deputy,” _ Jacob retorted.  _ “Remember I asked you,  _ **_twice_ ** _ , if you wanted to stop, and you wanted to carry on. So, it turns out I did something you don’t like. Ok, fine. You’ve got the evidence now. It’s all yours. You do what you want with it.” _

She swallowed. “How the  _ fuck _ can I trust that’s true?! How do I know I’m not gonna find myself on the internet?”

Jacob  **growled** .  _ “You think I’d  _ **_share_ ** _ you with anyone else?” _

Her breath caught. “The hell does that mean?” she asked, exhaling heavily. 

_ “Means I made that for  _ **_us_ ** _ to have fun with, Deputy. You think I want someone else jacking off over watching you cum like that?” _

“What, none of your Project friends would enjoy it?” she shot back. 

_ “Oh, they’d enjoy it,” _ Jacob said,  _ “but I’m not gonna let them. It’s not  _ **_for_ ** _ them, Deputy. It’s for us. Only me. Only you.” _

“So what,” she let her eyes dart back to the files, “I can trust you not to make these public because...what, you’re  _ possessive? _ Because we just  _ fucked _ , Seed, ok? We’re not a  _ thing _ .”

_ “Didn’t say we were. I just said I don’t want anyone else seeing what I did to you.” _

“And if I start fucking someone else?” she asked. “You gonna come over and make trouble for them? Because I  _ will _ shoot you if you try it.”

Jacob chuckled.  _ “What you do and how you do it with others isn’t my problem, little girl. I’m not even supposed to have fucked you in the first place, remember?” _

“Sure, because people never break rules,” Dita muttered.

_ “You got me, we all fall short. But my point stands, Deputy. I’m not sharing shit. If it leaks out onto the internet, well - you’re the one who says she watches porn.” _

“Oh, shut up,” she muttered.

_ “Hey, you called me. Again.” _

“Yeah, like you wouldn’t if  _ I _ had incriminating video evidence on you and  _ you _ asked me to delete it,” she reminded him. 

_ “You  _ **_do_ ** _ have incriminating video evidence,” _ Jacob reminded her.  _ “I deleted my copies.” _

“Oh, fuck you!” Dita groaned. “You think you’re so  _ funny _ !”

Jacob chuckled.  _ “Again, my point stands.” _

“Yeah, whatever.” She shifted. She could end the call now, probably. Again. There was nothing else to say. “I’m off duty on that road now.”

_ “Then I guess there’s no reason for me to keep driving on it at 95 late at night, huh?” _ he asked.  _ “Not if a keeper of the peace isn’t there to end up getting fucked by me.” _

“Sure, ‘cause  _ that’s _ why you were speeding the first time,” she drawled. “You knew there was a hot girl sitting in the cruiser just waiting for you to use her own cuffs on her.”

_ “Yeah? That so, huh? You must’ve been  _ **_thrilled_ ** _ when I told you what I’d do if you tried to cuff me, weren’t you?” _ he teased. 

“Uh, no, I wasn’t, and  _ you  _ were the one acting like a dramatic bitch over a  _ speeding ticket _ ,” she pointed out. 

_ “Imagine if I hadn’t, we wouldn’t have had any fun at all.” _

“It- that wasn’t, that’s not the  _ point _ ,” she protested. “You can’t just say ‘good thing I broke the law because it meant we had sex’ and that makes it ok.”

_ “I don’t care if it makes it ok or not, little girl, all I know is that I enjoyed fucking you.” _

Exhaling heavily, Dita groaned. “God, you’re annoying.”

_ “You can hang up any time, Deputy.” _

“Yeah, I should,” she agreed. “I should go to bed.”

_ “You said you’re not tired.” _

“It’s called having a good routine,” she drawled. 

_ “Bet you’d sleep better if you came a couple times.” _

Dita’s breath left her heavily. “Wh- I told you, I’m not fucking you, Seed. Not after that.”

_ “Who said anything about fucking? Unless that’s what you want, little girl, I was just going to suggest you touch yourself.” _

“Yeah, and you wouldn’t want  _ anything _ to do with that, would you?” she shot back. 

Jacob just  _ laughed _ .  _ “Then hang up.” _

Dita blew a raspberry down the phone. “ _ You _ hang up.”

_ “Let me get this straight, you’re not gonna hang up until I do?” _ Jacob asked. 

She scoffed. “I didn’t say that.”

_ “Then do it.” _

“I’m not doing what you tell me to,” she said, tapping her fingers against the laptop.

_ “What are you wearing?” _ Jacob asked abruptly.

Her brow arched. “What?”

_ “I said, ‘what are you wearing?’ Right now, at this moment, what are you wearing? Or are you naked, Deputy Bharman?” _

“Why do you care?” she snapped.

_ “If you’re not gonna hang up, I’m gonna listen to that pretty voice of yours until I cum,” _ Jacob told her,  _ “and if you’re not gonna hang up, that means you’re gonna listen to me talking until I cum. So, if you’re not gonna hang up, you could answer my question. What are you wearing?” _

“Just because I’m not ending the call doesn’t mean you get to know that,” Dita told him, even as she looked down at her boy shorts and tank top. “What, you picturing me in something?”

_ “Red and black lingerie, actually,” _ Jacob drawled.  _ “You’re sitting up on your bed with your thighs spread wide, laptop between them. You’re watching me give you head and get you off, again and again.” _

Dita’s breath caught. “I don’t own lingerie, dumbass. I didn’t bring it out to Montana and my parents threw it out.”

_ “Really, kitten? You’re talking about your parents? Right now?” _ Jacob sounded incredulous. 

“Oh, is it turning you off?” Dita taunted.

_ “Not if I picture your mom as an older version of you,” _ Jacob decided.

Dita almost retched. “Fuck you, asshole!”

There was a laugh.  _ “Well, well, little girl can dish it out but she can’t take it.” _

“I don’t wanna think of my mom in  _ lingerie _ , Jacob!” Dita barked. 

_ “Agreed,” _ Jacob said,  _ “so tell me what you’re wearing and I can picture you instead.” _

“Wow, that was  _ clever _ ,” Dita drawled. “So what, either I tell you or you think about my mom instead?”

_ “Well, unfortunately, I ran out of visual aides to help me when I deleted the footage,” _ Jacob shot back, just as she heard the zip go on his jeans. 

She cursed silently. “Tank top and shorts.”

_ “Mmm.” _ There was a soft breath.  _ “How short are the shorts?” _

“Like,” she looked down, “boy shorts.”

_ “Uhuh. Colour?” _

“Black.” She paused. “Why am I telling you this?”

_ “Because you won’t end the conversation so I’m doing it first,” _ Jacob replied.  _ “Unless you wanna hang up. What colour is your tank top?” _

“Like, purple-lavender,” Dita replied. 

_ “Purple-lavender. You’re still dressed even though you’re heading to bed, huh?” _

“You think I sleep naked?” she asked.

_ “Actually I’m thinking about it right now.” _

She groaned. “I’m not taking my clothes off, Jacob.”

_ “Sure. Already seen you naked anyway.” _

There was a short pause, and then a wet noise. Dita heard a soft groan and heat prickled beneath her skin. She shifted, her eyes darting to where the video thumbnail showed her riding Jacob’s cock for her fifth orgasm, and she shut the laptop hurriedly. 

_ “Not gonna use that as a reminder?” _ Jacob’s voice sounded slightly breathless. 

“I’m not jacking off,” she countered. 

_ “But you’re thinking about it,” _ he guessed. 

Dita swallowed. Her fingers tugged at the elastic of the shorts and she snatched her hand away hurriedly. “No,” she breathed. 

_ “Liar,” _ he chuckled.  _ “You’re wondering what I look like. You know how it feels to have me filling you up with what’s in my hand and, mmm, you’re thinking about it right now. You know, in the Bible, it says whatever we think of about someone else, we might as well have already done it, so don’t worry about tryin’ to keep yourself from what you want, Deputy. You’ve already done it.” _

“You preaching at me?” Dita asked. “Trying to convert me?”

_ “Maybe not yet, I like fucking you.” _

“Too bad I’m not gonna fuck you ever again,” she muttered.

_ “Mhmm.” _ Jacob didn’t sound convinced.  _ “Better savour this, then, hadn’t I? You probably won’t let me do it again.” _

“Nope,” she agreed. 

He chuckled. The sound was breathless.  _ “Well, you ain’t technically fucking me if we do this, so it doesn’t count, right?” _

Dita rolled her eyes. “I’m not giving you the satisfaction of joining in, Seed.”

_ “I’m taking my satisfaction whether you join in or not, Deputy, so whatever you do it doesn’t matter to me,” _ he pointed out.  _ “You’ll just leave  _ **_yourself_ ** _ hanging.” _

“I thought you said if I was thinking about it I’ve already done it,” she said. 

_ “So you’re thinking about joining in?” _

_ Fuck _ . “That wasn’t what I meant.”

Another breathless laugh.  _ “You said it, little girl, not me.” _

“Oh, fuck you.”

_ “You said you weren’t gonna.” _

Dita shifted as those  _ memories _ resurfaced once more, throbbing between her thighs like a wet heat. “Stop it, Jacob. Stop messing me around.”

_ “Then hang up.” _

Her brow furrowed. “I’m not gonna fucking hang up, Jacob.”

_ “Then I’m gonna do this the whole time, kitten.” _

She groaned. She should hang up. She  _ should _ . “Why are you such a fucking pain?” she demanded, her fingers pushing slowly beneath her shorts. 

_ “Neither of us were going to back down the last two weeks, little girl, I don’t see why you think I’m gonna stop just because you refuse to give in and hang up.” _ He was definitely grinning still. 

“Yeah, well, I’m an optimist,” Dita muttered, and put her phone down on the bed, tugging her shorts off. She hit speakerphone. 

_ “Is that clothing I hear coming off?” _ Jacob asked curiously. 

“I’m getting ready for bed,” she reminded him. “It’s not my fault you’re too busy jerking it.”

_ “Yeah, says the woman who won’t hang up,” _ Jacob laughed. 

Dita pulled off her tank top and caught sight of her breasts in the mirror. She was reminded of the sight of herself in the video with Jacob between her thighs and her breath caught. She quickly threw the shirt and shorts onto her chair. 

_ “No response?” _ Jacob purred.  _ “What are you thinking about?” _

"Going to bed," Dita retorted. 

_ "But you're not tired,"  _ Jacob mocked. 

"Tired of your bullshit," Dita muttered, picking her phone up and taking it off speaker. 

_ "So hang up." _

"I feel like you  _ want _ me to hang up, or maybe you just want to-" 

Dita cut off when she heard him groan.

_ "Sorry, what did you say? Too busy enjoying it when you talk." _

"Should I be flattered?" Dita drawled. 

_ "No. You sound nicer when I'm makin' you cum," _ Jacob retorted.  _ "Hey, maybe if you talk to me whilst you touch yourself I'll end the conversation, how does that sound, kitten?" _

Dita's mouth fell open. Her cheeks burned. "No way in hell."

Jacob moaned softly, and she could hear the soft swish of clothing as he pumped his hand up and down his cock.  _ "Just saying, little girl. I'd hang up, I promise. All I want is to listen." _

"This is the worst fucking excuse I've  _ ever _ heard for phone sex," Dita growled. 

_ "Then fucking hang up, little girl." _

Dita parted her lips. Nothing came out. 

_ "Listen, kitten, if you think I'm gonna end this any time soon, you forgot how long it takes me. Choice is yours. Join in, keeping running that pretty mouth of yours, or hang up. You called me. I know you can use that little red button to shut me up cause you did it earlier. So if you don't do it again, that's your fault." _

Dita swallowed. For fuck's sake. Why didn't she just hang up? Because she wanted to see Jacob down? If she did that, she would give him the satisfaction of listening to her as he jerked off. If she hung up, she would never hear from him again, but she  _ knew _ he would be laughing at her. But if she joined in, well, he would enjoy that too. Was there a way for him  _ not _ to enjoy any of these outcomes?

"Why the hell do you want to jack off and listen to me?" Dita demanded. "You don't have better things to do?"

_ "I did last week." _ Jacob sounded amused still.  _ "Thought I was gonna have a cop for a fuckbuddy, but then she got taken off duty on that road, so now I gotta just deal with it myself." _

Dita groaned. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Is that what this is? You want someone to get your rocks off with?"

_ "Nobody else in this county is gonna take care of you half as well as me, Deputy Bharman," _ Jacob pointed out.  _ "You know it. All you knows it." _

"What I  _ know _ is that you're a fucking asshole, Jacob," she told him.

_ "Which one of us started this and ain't ending it?"  _ Jacob asked curiously.  _ "I ever tell you to grind on me? To call me and refuse to hang up?" _

"No but you bent me over a fucking truck with a hardon," Dita pointed out. 

Jacob snorted.  _ "You got me there, kitten. Didn't mean you had to do anything about it." _

Dita paused. "Oh, fuck you."

_ "And you did. Twice." _

She groaned. "Fine, so I agreed to fuck you, twice, so what? You trying to make this a weekly thing or something?"

_ "Told you, I thought I was gonna have a fuckbuddy for a little while there." _

"That's what you want?" Dita asked. "Just some casual sex every so often?"

_ "What, you don't?" _ Jacob sounded intrigued, if a little confused.  _ "I'm not askin' you to move in, Officer, I'm just asking if you wanna call me over and get fucked a couple times if you're in the mood." _

Dita paused. "Aren't you super religious and not supposed to fuck me?"

_ "God forgives those who seek his forgiveness," _ Jacob replied.

"And until then, you're gonna ask a 25 year old if you can stick your dick in her," Dita drawled. 

_ "You're a grown ass woman, Officer. Aren't you meant to be sexually liberated and able to do as you please in this modern world?" _

Dita ignored the slightly scathing tone in his voice. "Sure. Which is why I don't have to worry about fucking old dudes like you for the rest of my life when I can have anyone I want."

_ "And your hypothetical anyone, can they get you to cum like I did or do they just give you a valiant effort before blowing it and giving up?" _

Dita swallowed. "A valiant effort is better than none at all."

_ "Yeah, and five orgasms in one night is better than being unfulfilled," _ Jacob drawled.  _ "It's a mutually beneficial partnership. You call me up when you're needing a good fuck and we can find somewhere to go. Then you can just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. That sound good?" _

It sounded  _ amazing _ . She couldn't believe this. Her arousal warred with her anger over his illicit recordings as she pictured Jacob fucking her the way she liked, leaving her as shaky and fulfilled as he had last week.

"No more videoing me," she told him. "No telling anyone. I call you, not the other way around. You don't call me  _ at all _ . Unless it's a fucking emergency, in which case call the sheriff's department first and I'll probably be there anyway. It's a small county."

_ "You're serious?" _ Jacob asked incredulously.  _ "You're saying yes?" _

Dita rolled her eyes. "Yeah, now shut up before I change my mind."

_ "Do you want me to shut up or do you want me to talk to you whilst you touch yourself?"  _ Jacob asked casually. 

Dita bit her lip and ran her fingertips up her slit to gather her slick on them. A soft gasp hitched her breath. "Talk to me," she ordered. "Make it good."

Jacob growled.  _ "Tell me what you look like." _

"Naked," Dita gasped as she began to rub her clit slowly. "Sitting on my bed."

_ "Yeah? Got your thighs spread open?" _ Jacob's voice sounded more  _ breathless _ , and she could just about hear the rustle of his clothing.

"Yep, hand between my legs," Dita confirmed, her cheeks burning. Despite all her bluster earlier, she'd never done this before. Looking up in the mirror, she caught sight of the wide blown pupils in her dark eyes, and bit her lip.

_ "How hard are you touching yourself?" _ Jacob.  _ "I know you like a bit of rough treatment." _

Dita groaned. "Pretty gently. I'm just, mmm, warming up, ok?"

_ "Why don't you start from the top, grab your tits and give them some attention," _ Jacob suggested, in a voice that didn't sound like he was suggesting as opposed to ordering. 

"Hey, I'm the one touching here," Dita protested.

_ "Fine, rub one out and go, be my guest," _ Jacob muttered.  _ "You liked me manhandling you, thought you might like taking a few orders from me this time. Remember the first time we fucked? You were so sweet." _

Dita cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger. "That was before you broke the law and then filmed me. Actually you broke the law by filming me too I think."

_ "Yeah, yeah, kitten, I said sorry, I'll kiss it better next time we see each other, ok? Just play with your tits a bit first and we can go from there." _

Dita felt each stroke of her thumb like a little fleck of heat, and she gasped softly. 

Jacob moaned.  _ "You ever had a guy grab those two nice handfuls and go to town on them? Kiss them til' they're sensitive and then lick until you're whining in desperation for some stimulation? Cause that's what I wanna do. Use those cuffs and get your hands out the way so I can get you all worked up just from touching your tits." _

Dita felt a  _ jolt _ between her thighs. "Never pegged you for a boobs guy," she teased, a little breathless. "Thought you were more of a thigh man."

Jacob chuckled.  _ "I don't trust you not to try and force my face between 'em before I'm ready. I slot my hips there, it keeps you nice and grounded, pinned and waiting for me until I'm done making you beg me to eat you out." _

Say what you like about Jacob Seed, he didn't skimp on the details. She remembered the scratch of his facial hair and wondered how that would feel against her breasts. And his  _ tongue _ …Dita actually  _ felt _ herself drip. 

_ "You gone all silent, little girl?" _ Jacob asked.

"You all talk?" Dita shot back. It wasn't a very effective retort. The need to dip her fingers back down to her clit was like an aching pain, but she kept touching her breasts. 

_ "You know what else I can do with my mouth,"  _ he reminded her.  _ "If you let me come over some time, I can do it again." _

The memory of the  _ three _ ,  _ consecutive _ orgasms Jacob's tongue had pulled out of her made Dita close her thighs and rub them together for a little friction. 

_ "Bet you wish I was there,"  _ Jacob murmured.  _ "Bet you wish you were all tied up for me so I could pick what to use on you first. Hell, maybe I'd look around and see if you had anything fun hidden away." _

Dita's breath caught. How had he-

_ "Oh that's a nice noise,"  _ Jacob purred.  _ "What have you got, little girl? Go get it for me." _

Dita reached into her drawer and pulled out her favourite toy, purple and ribbed with a vibe in it. "How did you know?"

Jacob just _chuckled._ _"Please, sweetheart, did you think you weren't so transparently obvious like that? You enjoy getting off, so I assumed you had something to help you with that. Is it as good as my cock?"_

Jacob was certainly thicker. "You don't vibrate, Seed," she retorted.

_ "That's true," _ he agreed.  _ "So let's keep it realistic. You put it in your mouth and suck on it like you would with mine, how about that?" _

Dita whined. "Asshole, I'm soaked!"

Jacob tutted.  _ "You can always hang up and fuck yourself on it without me. But if you want me to talk to you, then do as you're told, little girl." _

Dita muttered, and then she raised the toy to her lips. She usually gave it a bit of attention before she fucked herself with it, because it was good practise giving head and Dita hadn't had the chance to get some action since she'd arrived, and because it was fairly thick. But the downside of doing it now was that Jacob got to hear and she couldn't talk back when he spoke bullshit. 

She slipped it into her mouth, taking it in. 

_ "Fuck." _ Jacob groaned, and the sound of him rubbing his cock sped up. Had he not cum yet?  _ "God, I can't wait to hear what it sounds like when I slide into your mouth. Gonna have you on your knees for me." _

Moaning, Dita skimmed a hand down her belly and stroked at her clit.

_ "I can hear that wet noise, little girl, and you better not be trying to make yourself cum," _ he warned.

Dita groaned and made a noise that sounded like  _ what? _

_ "Touch yourself gently, very gently," _ he ordered.  _ "Just the one finger, real light. And fuck your mouth at the same time." _

Rolling her eyes, Dita did as she was told, keeping her touch light and slow on her clit as she gripped the cock tighter, sucking hard on it as though she could actually make Jacob  _ feel _ that. 

_ "Good thing about this is that you can't argue back with your smart little mouth, Deputy Bharman," _ Jacob noted.  _ "I promised I was gonna put it to good use, and I'm sure this is the second best use anyone is ever gonna have for it." _

Grunting in complaint, Dita began to move her finger around in circles, a soft moan coming from her as the gentle pleasure throbbed beneath her hand. She wanted to pull the toy out and go to town but she didn't. 

_ "I can hear that,"  _ Jacob told her.  _ "It'll sound even better when it's your lips wrapped around  _ my  _ cock, and not that toy." _

A whole host of shit passed through Dita's mind as she worked the soft purple cock in and out of her mouth but she just gave him another grunt and kept on playing, one fingertip rubbing over her clit and sending soft waves of heat through her body. 

_ "All right, little girl." _ Jacob's voice sounded breathy.  _ "Take it out of your mouth and fuck yourself on it." _

"You're  _ really  _ lucky you're hot, Jacob," Dita told him once the toy was out. She braced it against her slit and slowly began to work it into her. "O-otherwise I would've hung up on you just now."

He laughed softly.  _ "What, because I wanna fuck your smart mouth? I'm not wrong. That's one of the best uses I can think of for it and I'm looking forward to seeing you on your knees for me." _

She saw herself naked on her knees with Jacob's fingers in her hair, his cock in her mouth and her hands tied behind her back. A low moan escaped her as she slowly filled herself with the toy. "Y-yeah, you mentioned it before," she panted. 

_ "You know, I think the best part about this is that I don't have to cram everything I wanna do to you into less than an hour. I get to sit here and listen as you make yourself all nice and full for me." _

"Yeah, well," she gasped as she slowly withdrew her toy until just the tip was inside her, "you need to wait for that."

_ "Oh, I can wait," _ he assured her.  _ "Can you? If I told you to keep that hand of yours nice and slow, keep touching yourself gently, would you be able to wait for me to tell you speed up?" _

"And why the hell should I obey  _ that _ ?" Dita drawled, despite the heat that ran beneath her skin and the  _ pulse _ that responded between her thighs. 

_ "You ever get spanked when you fuck?" _ Jacob asked idly.  _ "Put over someone's knee until your ass is all red and you're squirming in their lap?" _

Dita's voice cracked as she moaned. "N-no," she panted, keeping her hand slow and her fingers gentle. There was a slow warmth growing with every stroke of the toy and circle of her fingers. 

_ "Yeah?" _ Jacob sounded like he was grinning.  _ "You wanna find out what it's like? Because if you keep pushin' me, girl, first thing I'm gonna do when you call me up to fuck is bend your wriggly ass over my leg and swat it. How does that sound, huh?"  _

Gasping, Dita bit her lip. "Nooo," she whined. "I-I can't work with a bruised ass, Seed!"

That  _ chuckling  _ again.  _ "Then you best behave, or you'll have to sit at your desk with your hiney tanned from my hand." _

"Ok," she swallowed, "ok, I'll  _ behave _ , you fucker. Can I go faster now?"

_ "Hmm. Depends." _ His breath hitched, just a little. 

She moaned. "On what?" 

_ "If you ask nicely." _

Dita laughed. "My toy, my bedroom, you aren't here  _ here _ , and you want me to beg you?"

_ "Thought you said you were gonna behave." _ There was a  _ warning  _ in his voice and Dita felt herself throb around the toy, her hand still moving slowly. "I'm just saying, Seed."

_ "And I'm just saying, your ass is gonna be purple with bruises,"  _ he drawled.  _ "Then you're gonna kneel down and get your mouth fucked because you can't behave when you're being given orders." _

Dita moaned softly. "You're all talk, Jacob."

_ "Maybe."  _ The wet noise of his hand around his cock got faster.  _ "You best hope I am, little girl. You just said yes to fucking me." _

A groan escaped her. "Shit, you're right."

_ "If you're having second thoughts-" _

Shaking her head, Dita gasped. "No, no. Hell no. I'm just playing. In case you haven't noticed, I like to push boundaries."

_ "Hmm," _ he murmured.  _ "Next time I see you, do you want to cum?" _

Dita spluttered, remembering the five orgasms she had in video evidence. "What kind of fucking question is that?" she asked. "Uh, yeah."

_ "That so."  _ There was a slightly snappier edge to his voice but it didn't sound like he was  _ pissed. "If that's what you want me to do, you follow your orders like a good girl and you ask me for what you want. But," _ she could  _ hear _ the smile curling at his lips,  _ "if you don't want that, go ahead and set your own pace. See what happens." _

Dita nearly came then and there from the  _ promise _ in his words. "And what happens if I do what I want?"

_ "I'm gonna cuff you to the bed, and then I'm gonna make you tell me the maximum number of times someone's ever left you hanging on the edge, and then I'm gonna triple it. And then triple it again, if I can. You wanna push boundaries? I like doing that too." _

"Ohfuck," Dita groaned, shivering. 

_ "Now, ask me, nicely, if you can speed your hand up." _

She almost fucking came then and there just from the promise of his words and the tone of his voice. Clenching on the toy, her head fell back against her pillows. 

"Please, Jacob, can I move my hand faster?" Dita gasped, looking over at her phone like he would be sitting there when she gazed at it. 

_ "You called me something real sweet the first time we fucked, do you remember what it was?" _ he asked.  _ "I hope you didn't stop," _ he added.

Biting her lip, Dita furrowed her brow. What  _ had _ she called him, the first time? It must've been something authoritative. "Sir?" she guessed. 

_ "Well done,"  _ Jacob said.  _ "Now try again." _

"Please sir, can I move my hand faster?" Dita panted. The slow touch of her fingers was starting to coax a familiar heat between her thighs and she moaned, her eyes closing. 

_ "Yeah little girl, you can fuck yourself faster," _ Jacob purred.  _ "What do you say?" _

Dita wanted to roll her eyes but she thrust a little harder with her toy instead, her thighs drawing up. "Thank you, sir."

_ "There's a good girl."  _

Jacob released a sharp breath and Dita pictured him sat there with his jeans undone, cock in one hand and his eyes slightly lidded. She couldn't help moaning softly. 

_ "Feeling good, little girl?" _ he drawled. 

Her fingers sped up around her clit. "Yeah," she panted. "So good."

_ "How hard do you usually fuck yourself?" _ Jacob asked.

Dita felt heat coiling in her belly. "M-much harder," she replied. 

_"Yeah, I knew you were a girl who liked it rough,"_ Jacob murmured, his voice catching. _"Why don't you go ahead and move a little faster, then. My treat."_

Dita whined, and her hand sped up. She arched off the bed, her thighs tensing. "Thankyoursir!"

_ "Aww, you remembered, how sweet. And here I was about to tell you to slow down cause you didn't say anything to me. Good girl." _

The praise rolled over her like heat and Dita moaned, her eyes closing tightly as she thrust the toy back and forth. The  _ wet _ noise of it working in and out of her must have been incredibly loud for Jacob but by the groans she heard coming from his side of the connection, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

_ "You thinking about me?"  _ Jacob asked.  _ "Thinkin' about me spreadin' you open and fuckin' you hard and deep until you're clawin' up my back?" _

His  _ accent. _ Dita knew the Seeds were from Georgia but as he got closer to the edge, whatever accent he picked up over the years faded away into that southern drawl, and as she rocked her hips, riding the cock, she  _ was _ thinking about him and him fucking her. She kind of wished she had some of that fake cum lube now but it couldn't be helped. 

"Fuck,  _ yes _ ," she gasped out, fingers stroking her clit hard. "Yeah,  _ oh fuck, _ and I'm, I'm gonna," she inhaled sharply, "can I come?"

Jacob growled.  _ "Beg." _

Dita's eyes rolled up. "Please," she whined, as she got closer, "please sir, please can I come, m'reallyfuckingclose, please,  _ please _ !"

_ "More." _ Jacob sounded breathless. Dita would've guessed he wasn't far off coming if she hadn't been so damn preoccupied with begging. 

"Pleasepleaseplease I'm almost there, so close, please sir,  _ please _ , Jacob," she choked out, " _ daddy _ , please-!"

There was a long groan punctuated with surprise, and even as Dita stopped fucking herself and abruptly wanted to crawl under a rock and die, she realised she was listening to Jacob cum. And it lasted several seconds. It was abruptly followed by sharp panting, and a surprised laugh.

_ "What'd you call me?" _ Jacob asked. 

Dita wished she would get swallowed up by the earth. "...Daddy."

_ "That normal for you?" _ Jacob inquired.  _ "Goin' around calling older men 'Daddy'?" _

Dita groaned. "No, this is the first time." 

_ "Heh." _ He seemed amused.  _ "I'll have to get used to it." _

She made a noise of complaint, her heart pounding as all the unfulfilled need started to die away. 

_ "Oh, you didn't cum, did you?" _ Jacob sighed.  _ "Well, I do have a very busy schedule and I should probably hang up now." _

Dita's eyes widened. "You fucking bastard!" she yelled. "No you don't! Don't you fucking dare!"

Jacob chuckled.  _ "Beg me." _

"Pleeeeeeeeease," Dita whined. "Please can I cum? Please,  _ please, _ you came, I didn't, I really need it, please!"

_ "Who are you asking, little girl?" _

Dita swallowed. "Daddy," she whispered. 

_ "Attagirl. Go ahead and fuck yourself until you cum for me," _ Jacob purred. 

She almost sobbed. "Thank you, sir."

Back arching, Dita's heels dug into the mattress as her hands began to move again. More and more she wished it was  _ Jacob _ in her grip, not the toy, and as she rubbed at her clit, she remembered having his rough fingers in place of her own last week.  _ Fuck. _ She should be  _ so _ mad at him for everything over the past few weeks and yet here she was, whimpering down the phone to him and calling him  _ Daddy. _

_ "I know it ain't as good as the real thing,"  _ the breathless edge was gone from Jacob's voice,  _ "but I can't spare any more time for you this evening, Deputy Bharman. So you enjoy the blackmail I gave you." _

The thought of the contents of her laptop sent a flush of heat through her and coiled tight between her thighs, joining the sensation already there from her accidental edge and the friction from her toy. Dita gasped, her eyes fluttering shut. "Fuck,  _ Jacob, _ " she keened. "I'm,  _ gonna-! _ "

_ "That's it, little girl. Next time it'll be me there. Maybe I'll cuff you to the bed. Maybe I'll let you use your hands. Either way, you're gonna be spread out underneath me taking whatever I give to you, all wet and shaking." _

Dita's toes curled, and with a shriek of his name she came hard, hips riding the toy repeatedly, still rubbing at her clit until the heat that crashed through her had subsided and given way to overstimulation. She slowed and stopped, her breathing ragged. 

_ "That sounded good."  _ Jacob seemed...conversational. 

"Yeah," she breathed. "Uh- thank you, Sir."

_ "Try again." _

Dita swallowed. "...thank you Daddy?"

Jacob chuckled.  _ "That's better. Now, when are you free?" _

Dita carefully slipped her toy free. "Uh," her mind was like cotton wool, "next week? Same time?" 

_ "11pm?" _ Jacob asked. 

"Yeah." She switched off speakerphone and put the phone back to her ear. "...so, see you same day next week at 11?"

_ "Wouldn't miss it." _ She heard the clack of a keyboard.  _ "There, set myself a reminder. Now, you get some rest." _

"Yes  _ sir _ ," Dita muttered. 

_ "You've literally unironically used that to beg me to cum, little girl, I think we're past being able to use it as sarcasm, don't you?" _ Jacob drawled. 

Her brow furrowed. "You think I'm gonna follow orders  _ outside _ of fucking? As if."

_ "Oh, I do,"  _ he assured her.  _ "But, fine. I'll see if we can't work on that stubborn streak of yours another time." _

The way he said that, heavy and low, made her throb despite just how recently she'd cum, and her breath caught. "OkaybyeJacob," she babbled into the phone, and with that she ended the call before he had even responded, sliding down her bed. 

Oh,  _ god. _ She was  _ fucked _ .


End file.
